gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Under the Gun
Visit the master-at-arms to improve your combat skills. Follow Ling. Take care of the thugs behind the restaurant. Get up to roof to save the manager. Check that the manager is okay. |target = Practice the fighting skill at Ling's place, then go to a shop and protect the manager|tod = In-game time|fail = Wasted Busted Ling is injured before going to the inn The inn manager dies}} Under the Gun is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to protagonist Huang Lee by his uncle and Lee Family. Description Lee informs Huang that he has been forced to withdraw from the race to take over from Triad leader Hsin Jaoming. He tells Huang that because of this, some thugs have begun threatening his businesses. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Visit the master-at-arms to improve your combat skills *Punch the training dummy *Perform a roundhouse kick on the training dummy *Perform a flying kick on the training dummy *Pick up the gun *Shoot the training dummy *Follow Ling *Approach the dumpster and search for a gun *Follow Ling to the restaurant *Take care of the thugs behind the restaurant *Get up to the roof to save the manager *Check that the manager is okay Walkthrough Go to the back of the building to meet the master-at-arms. Once Huang is there, he finds out that the master-at-arms is Ling Shan, the same woman from the previous mission. Next, the player needs to punch the training dummy, in multiple ways, as explained on the screen. Finally, pick up the Pistol and shoot the dummy until its destroyed. Kenny exits his building and tells the duo that some street punks are attacking one of his restaurants. And he asks Huang and Ling to teach them the ignorance of their ways. Ling takes her gun back and, on the way, has Huang search through a dumpster to find a gun. Use the touchpad to move the trash bags and pick up the new pistol. Now go to the restaurant. When Huang and Ling arrive, one of the street punks will fatally shoot Ling. Take out the three thugs behind the restaurant and rescue the manager on the roof from the fourth and last thug. After the restaurant owner complains about the two taking too long, Huang moves to the edge of the restaurant's roof and sees an Ambulance drive off with Ling's body. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $50. Completing the mission unlocks the Payback mission, the Liberty City Gun Club Pistol round, and the ability to dumpster dive. Deaths * Ling Shan - Killed by a street thug. * Four street thugs - Killed by Huang Lee for shooting down Ling. Mission Replay Description "Had some fun with Ling: fooling around with guns, showing off my moves. Some local punks tried muscling in on Uncle Kenny's turf, so we went to teach them a lesson. Things got serious ... I'll miss Ling." Gallery IMG 1628.PNG|Under the Gun. Walkthrough UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Uncle Kenny tells Huang that his business is being vandalized by some street punks. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS5.jpg|And tells Huang to visit his "master-at-arms". UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Huang meets Kenny's master-at-arms behind the restaurant. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Then Huang discovers that the master-at-arms is actually Ling Shan. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Ling then says that Huang needs to know how to defend himself to survive in the city. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Huang training on the training dummy. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Ling asks Huang to show off his shooting skills. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Huang shoots the training dummy with a pistol. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Uncle Kenny then appears and calls Huang and Ling. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS13.jpg|He says more vandals are attacking his business. This time, they are attacking the Indian Inn. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Ling gets her pistol back and tells Huang he'll get another one on the way to the Indian Inn. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Huang following Ling. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Ling says she always hides guns in dumpsters for emergencies. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Huang finds a pistol in the dumpster. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Huang and Ling arrive at the Indian Inn where the waiter says the vandals have captured the manager and are holding him hostage on the roof. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS21.jpg|The "street punk" tells Huang to tell Kenny that "this is their town now". UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS23.jpg|Then he shoots Ling. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS35.jpg|Ling is dead. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS25.jpg|Then Huang kills all gang members in the alley. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS26.jpg|Huang climbs on the roof and meets the manager and a gangster. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS27.jpg|Huang kills the last gangster. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS29.jpg|The manager is rescued by Huang. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS31.jpg|An ambulance arrives in the street and takes Ling's body. UnderTheGun-GTACW-SS32.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *The thugs in this mission are Spanish Lords, meaning that they were trying to get the Cerveza Heights Spanish again, by attacking the Triads. *If the player kicks the gangbanger who shoots the restaurant manager at first off the roof and meets up with the manager, the cut-scene will continue on normally and the mission will be completed. However the gangbanger will still shoot at Huang even after the mission complete music plays, which is potentially hazardous if the player does not find him shooting at Huang. *Accidentally attacking Ling by any means before getting to the restaurant will fail the mission and the in-game text will say that Huang attacked Ling. Navigation }}de:Under the Gun es:Under the Gun pl:Under the Gun Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars